


tumblr smutler

by glassthroat



Series: Tumblr Smutlr [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV, Hellsing
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I have no shame for this. None., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sephiroth is getting around., Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles from things I wrote over on Tumblr that I decided to place here. All smut. All the smut.I blame Tumblr for this. And I have no shame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed~!

       abject was the worship of the prince from the dragon and worship he did now. his fingers were teasing the dusky nipples on that royal chest, his hips surging forward to grind between the tightly clsed thighs, and sephiroth pressed kiss after kiss upon noctis’ throat. he had even dared to nip and suck here and there, leaving marks that would have to be healed later lest they bring up questions that there was no easy answer to and sephiroth thrilled in it. the glaive had his prince bent over his desk, a room where few came and he new there would be no interruption for a while yet, so he was sure. noctis panted and moaned for him, his own cock and balls stimulated by the heavy prick that drive between his legs in a simulation of thrusting into his body. he wanted more, sephiroth could tell, and one hand moved from where it rested on noctis’ chest, palm pressing to a handful of flesh only for him to spread the prince open. a begging whine escaped the royal and sephiroth crooned out a soothing noise, thumb teasing the tight pink pucker with the joy of knowing it belonged to him. noctis whined more and then gasped as the thumb pressed into his body, leaving his hips to heave and buck  and he ground himself into the edge of the desk.

          ❝ easy, ❞ murmured sephiroth as his hand came about to cradle the prince’s body. ❝ we don’t want you hurting yourself. ❞

        instead, sephiroth sank downwards to his knees, mouth opening to let his tongue stroke at noctics’ hole. the quivering in the legs and the moan as well told sephiroth that he had struck on something that would serve well. in the future, he would attend to this part of his prince’s body sooner rather than later. but sephiroth’s mouth yawned open and that long pink tongue swiped and licked at the tightened ring until it was left slick and swollen from where he would press his mouth over it from time to time to suck and nibble at it. but the experience of the man was not the experience of the boy and noctis’ legs finally gave out on him, leaving him to collapse into the warm arms of the general. that being done, sephiroth nuzzled his throat as his cock nudged over that swollen, reddened ring. he wanted more and he waited on noctis to give him an answer of yes or no. the boy’s hips squirmed backwards before he was making a move sephiroth hadn’t anticipated - he deliberately shifted his hips and then allowed his body to sink down onto the large arousal, leaving sephiroth to shudder as noctis began to push himself upwards and then down, fucking himself on the glaive’s cock. it was clumsy and slow and it was one hell of a turn on for the glaive.

        sephiroth bent the both forward suddenly and his hips gave a harsh stroke that tore another moan from noctis’ mouth, as he was mounted like a bitch in heat. sephiroth growled into an ear, and his hips were stroking hard and deep, spreading that virgin body open around his cock, leaving noctis to scrabble for a handhold. but no noise of protest, of telling him to stop, had been heard and he would have obeyed that command without a second thought. no, that body simply pressed back up against his own and the dragon’s hair fell in a sweeping cascade about the features of the prince. one hand pressed fingers into those parted lips, muffling the cries and groans from noctis’ mouth while sephiroth’s teeth sank in against the back of the prince’s neck, where his hair could hide that marking. thrust and grind and thrust again, sephiroth ravaged the young body draped beneath his broader form, knowing that the prince would go to bed this night thinking of what had happened. it had been so innocent, but a kiss or two which had become heavy patting which became this. his thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of noctis bucking and shuddering underneath his body, the smell of release stirring the sensitive nose of the silver that grinned now, pleased by this. 

             yes, he had taken this and he was not sorry for it. his own hips plowed into the backside of the prince, harder and faster, until the sensation of wamrth was suddenly filling his belly while his balls pulled tight to the base of his cock, rushing out freely through his prick to spend himself within the royal he had claimed for his own. panting and groaning, they fell into a heap together on the office floor of the glaive, sephiroth kissing and nuzzling at his prince’s forehead and stroking his back slowly to help calm him down.


	2. Chapter 2

        sharp teeth gritted at the winding of silver hair in a fist and a baleful stare was extended over the naked slope of a shoulder, the look a promise of retribution to come later. never would the dragon submit, but he could play at bottom and such moods were a fey rarity for the dragon. fey moods became strong from time to time and sephiroth hissed as a sharp tooth pressed against the curve of his buttocks, leaving him to jolt against the least that his hair made now, held as it was by vlad’s fist. it would not let him move far and he pulled his head against the grasp, testing it - but his head was pulled back and up even as a long tongue probed between the cleft of those taut buttocks, earning a quivering arch of the dragon’s back. it was enough to make him jump before a gasp sounded when that tongue was swiping over the snug ring of pink that was exposed when strong hands pulled the tight cheeks apart. it winked faintly, clenching on nothing more than air alone and sephiroth was sure that vlad was not about to–

         oh, but he was and a shout of surprise broke from sephiroth’s mouth as the tongue probed deep without warning when it slid into his body. his upper half sank towards the mattress, cheek pressed into the cool sheets while powerful hips swung backwards to meet the licking thrusts of the tongue, breath catching and shuddering from his lungs while his eyes fell tightly shut, lashes brushing in a rustle across the sheets his hot cheek snuggled against. again and again, he was urging vlad onwards with motions of his body, gasping, panting in short measure as the torture teased about the sensitive musculature both inside and out of that orifice. the hand that held his hair tightened and his head was being made to come back up, heady groans spilling out like fine wine between sephiroth’s lips before he whined despite everything when the mouth was pulled from his body. it had felt so good and his body clenched again, only for him to find himself startled when those same hands, releasing the hair, were rolling him abruptly from his front to his back. 

         suddenly, sephiroth felt exposed and it was an effort to not curl his legs upwards to conceal himself. pale fingers brushed along ivory thighs and sephiroth could see vlad’s own arousal. red eyes met green and then sephiroth was smirking, his fingers lifting upwards as he urged forth his dracul’s nature. a nudge of heady warmth betrayed the motions of the older man’s hips and then sephiroth’s hands were clamping down with bruising force onto the shoulders of the man over him, leaving him to groan thick and deep while his head rolled back into the mattress. there was no period of waiting, of adjustment; no, they were both built too sturdy for it and as the rolling of thrusting began, sephiroth planted his feet on the edge of the bed and rose to meet every forward stroke with a growl, eyes watching vlad’s own until the other man’s mouth came and they were kissing, fangs biting and nicking until blood flowed as easily as saliva did. 

          harder and faster vlad moved, rocking the whole of the bed but it wasn’t enough to harm sephiroth. no, he held on and gasped as the head of the count’s prick scraped over his prostate, time and time again, leaving sephiroth to buck wildly as his cock ground upon vlad’s stomach. it was the culmination of physical nature sephiroth craved most and his body hitched and bucked upwards time and time again, leaving him to groan while the movements grew stronger, harder, harder still, made him feel the pleasure of what was to come – and come it did. it was like a cracking of pottery, a sudden violent surge from skull to groin and sephiroth bucked and howled without abandon as he came, spurts of creamy wetness falling across his chest, reaching his jaw, his cheek, and he barely felt vlad shuddering and grunting in equal measure as he filled the dragon. all sephiroth knew but some moments later was being kissed again, leaving him to cling to his count.


	3. Chapter 3

       pale eyes regard the man sitting astride him, glowing a shade of green that is dark for the dilation of black pupils and the fields of absinthe shade are but mere rings about the discs that gaze intensely upon laguna’s features. the older man is writhing with a whine as sephiroth holds him up, only bare inches of his cock penetrating the brunet. callused hands are gripping at silver hair, mouth agape with begging as thin strings of drool run downwards over the man’s chin. all he wears now is his shirt and that’s what sephiroth likes, a strange wild intimacy in seeing the darker-haired man writhing atop him. his shoulders shift, press against the cushions of the recliner, and he teases laguna with a thrust upwards, earning a shuddering moan and a plea from flushed lips. but those cheeks are a darker pink still, leaving sephiroth to relish in the sight as laguna’s head sinks back while his hips lower. he will make laguna ask for this, beg, and the man seems on the verge of doing so. again, he lifts himself upwards, pressing deep with a slow movement of torturous nature for himself as well for sephiroth wants to relish in the sounds of laguna’s voice breaking with a demand that he be fucked. up and down his hips tilt, always teasing laguna with the prospect of an actual thrust, but not living up to it. 

        it takes three more rocks of sephiroth’s hips before laguna’s yanking him forward and demanding more with a kiss that presses harsh along sephiroth’s mouth, begging in a low voice ‘fuck me fuck me fuck me you bastard’ and the dragon chuckles before he’s suddenly snapping his hips upwards, rocking laguna into his chest where the other man’s arms wrap around his shoulders. both hands cradle laguna’s backside now as sephiroth thrusts into him. with his teasing laguna, however, he doesn’t expect the older man to last long at all - and he doesn’t. laguna jolts on a hard thrust and then he’s shuddering with a loud moan, heaving while his cock jerks and then strings of heavy white ropes are suddenly being milked from his body as sephiroth surges upwards. the tightening of laguna’s muscles encourages him and he pants loudly into the older man’s ear now, leaving laguna to cling to him until sephiroth’s back arches and he groans deep within his chest, prick tightening up before he’s suddenly letting loose, heavy warmth flooding laguna’s belly and the older man keens loudly, spent cock twitching as if to answer that orgasm with another one of his own. it takes slowing thrusts until sephiroth is at a stop at last, fingers stroking over laguna’s back while the man’s head rests on a naked shoulder, panting quietly as his flushed cheeks seem to burn against sephiroth’s skin. sephiroth squeezes laguna’s hips lightly and then chuckles low in his throat. now this was why he loved being with his soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4

           sharp teeth played over the back of the prince’s neck, fingers pressed deep into that greedy body which was undulating beneath his own. silver hair brushed along the skin of those hips, a tickling platinum cascade which draped over the prince like the jewels he was normally draped in. sephiroth had promised this would happen one day and it had finally come. long fingers bent and scissored alike, easing noctis open while green eyes watched with avarice as the young man bucked his hips backward with eager motions, hands clenching tightly around the furs covering sephiroth’s bed. he could _smell_ the arousal from the nubile form, knew without looking that noctis was aroused to a painful degree which only meant that he would beg all the harder when the time came. his hand pressed deep, rotated, and noctis cried out loudly as his cheeks flushed. sephiroth’s free hand gripped at his hair, holding it securely to keep the prince in place while those hips were coaxed higher until they were thrusting and rocking as the prince rutted against the air itself, cock bobbing between his thighs. long fingers gripped tighter and sephiroth didn’t stop fucking the boy with his fingers, not until noctis was pleading, _begging_ for mercy from his dragon and it left sephiroth’s mouth curling into a wicked grin.

            his hand pulled free, dripping oils that had served to slicken the channel and that hole was puffy, pink, ready to be filled. his hands pulled from the body and he grasped the still undulating hips before the dragon was filling his prince without warning. he began to **rut** against noctis without saying anything, his teeth gritted tightly as there was a loud exhale, noctis nearly sobbing from the pleasure that gave him hints of relief, but still not enough to give him what he wanted – needed – from the brute that leaned over him. those fangs bit down into a shoulder, marking the prince while that hefty prick ground and bucked again and again into the tight body. it was a pummeling heat, filling the belly of the royal body without end and sephiroth growled low in the ear of the young man that gripped tighter at the furs. his drippings of arousal were making a mess of the furs, flung this way and that, across his stomach and chest, over the fine material below his hands and knees, every thrust only driving noctis further and further up that hillside which would lead to what they both wanted. sephiroth’s skill was on display once more, hips pumping into noctis’ and he knew he would not last long, not with the prince moaning and pleading like the most wanton of whores. such enthusiasm had him leaking hot and fast and when noctis, unable to bear anymore, suddenly shuddered and cried out, the head of his cock swollen nearly purple by this point releasing thick sputters and spurts of white cum, it was enough to drive sephiroth into wild thrusts. again and again he moved until the prince was holding on as the pleasure went on and on until sephiroth let out a deep roar of pleasure, jamming his hips against that abused bottom and he emptied himself into the prince, marking him, _claiming_ noctis as his own.


	5. Chapter 5

   the younger turk gasps as there’s a mouth at his hip, a noise which pleases sephiroth as he presses his fingers into a kneading gesture along the man’s backside, the long digits seeking out what lays between the cleft of his buttocks until his thumb is left rubbing and pressing against the tight ring. the erection from the spectacled man is nuzzled at, mouthed with an eagerness by the dragon who then makes to swallow it down, earning a buck for his efforts as ignis grasps a handful of his hair. his own pants remain tight about his erection, but he ignores it, lets his mouth do the work of swallowing down the slicks of precum, throat tightening about the head of the turk’s dick. he swallows, sucks, swallows again with sloppy noises as saliva starts to run down his chin and leaves him aware of those hips pressing and hitching against his face as ignis thrusts, thrusts again, and his teeth snag lightly at the skin until it’s reddening for him, making sephiroth growl deep within that broad chest. his mouth works again and again, tightening before coming loose and then pulling taut once more. he glances upwards, eyes hooded and lashes lowered, watching that flushed face as ignis’ eyes squint shut and the man’s head is suddenly falling back, hips jerking in staccato nature towards the lips which wrap around the swollen prick which is suddenly jerking and spasming as the turk’s muscles tighten and relax before tightening again. sephiroth swallows once more, gulping down the messy spray of white that seeps between his lips, dripping down his chin and he pulls back for a grasp of air, more fluids stringing themselves along his nose and mouth, leaving him to pant huskily and gaze upwards, eyes glittering with raw hunger.

                     **❝ my turn. ❞**


	6. Chapter 6

       angeal’s weight is warm against the back of the dragon, even as broad hands pull sephiroth back and down and the dragon arches with a spine shuddering gasp as he is filled abruptly, head falling back against one strong shoulder that remains open for him to do so while angeal’s hands are flexing against his hips; he rests astride those large thighs, bared, _exposed,_ and angeal’s knuckles brush in a tease over the erection at sephiroth’s groin which mirrors the one sunk deep into his body. angeal is always warm and always feels wonderful and sephiroth wonders how he could ever go without this sensation even as his hips start to move in slow rotations, a choked cry erupting when the brunet abruptly thrusts upwards, hard, and makes sephiroth bounce atop his lap; it felt good and he can’t deny it, arching like a cat into the broad body against his own and his hands are gripping at the powerful thighs tightly as he’s bounced on another thrust and then another, making sephiroth’s own cock slap against his stomach. panting moans are already escaping the general and he doesn’t protest when the other soldier pitches them both forward to begin moving his hips with vigor, every inwards stroke making sephiroth’s lips part around nonsensical noise that means nothing, whispering curses and hungry notes as he does so. 

       but it’s when the older man’s mouth finds the bruise-dark blotch of skin on sephiroth’s shoulder that pleasure-pain ricochets throughout the body of the general and he clamps down like a vice on angeal’s dick, bucking and writhing without any thought of sensate coherence while a shout of pleasure erupts between sephiroth’s lips. the more those lips play across the spot, the tighter he grows in response, arching inwards on himself, curling, panting heavily with hunger and need while his fingers shake as they grasp the sheets. hips buck upwards and back, encouraging the roughness from the older soldier that thrusts in against him, mouth champing and biting at the air until angeal’s slotting two fingers into his mouth and sephiroth sucks on them desperately. again and again he teeters on the edge of release, but the pain-pleasure is overwhelming and though his stomach tightens, though his hips roll and thrust uselessly forward, seeking for pressure to alleviate his need, angeal is no help as his erection thrusts again and again, feeling resistance from the tightness, but sephiroth is not yielding. he’s wound up so tightly that all it takes is a touch of that hand and sephiroth’s exploding, his cum painting across angeal’s palm as he bucks and pants and howls like a beast in heat, feeling angeal rutting into him, feeling the warmth of the brunet’s spend filling his belly. all sephiroth sees is stars and he collapses, panting, sated.


	7. Chapter 7

       with cloud, there is no hint of gentleness from sephiroth, not with his hand around the blond’s throat and his other hand at the svelte man’s hips to keep him in place as the table shifts and bucks with every harsh thrust into cloud’s body, silver draperies of hair falling about the features that glare up at him defiantly. but they both want this ( dare say they both _need_ it ), one enemy to another and sephiroth hoists cloud further off the table to sink deeper, letting his piercings catch the rim of that reddening opening that holds his cock so well; it earns a throaty groan from the smaller man and his fingers grip at sephiroth’s biceps tightly. again and again, sephiroth’s hips undulate in heavy rolls of motion, that large dick pressing deep into cloud until it’s bottoming out and their bodies are pressed flush with sweat and precum alike made from the heat of their bodies, the combined musk of hatred and sex only making this all the more potent as sephiroth dips to bite and nip at the pale chest, the angle of his hips changing again for it into fast, shallow thrusts that barely satisfy the blond but please the dragon all the same. 

          there’s a hiss of “fuck me properly you bastard” above his head and then sephiroth’s head lifts, the uprising of the dragon pausing for a moment before he’s twisting cloud about on the table, forcing him onto his stomach without pulling out fully; then sephiroth’s hand shoves at the back of cloud’s neck to grip and every new thrust has cloud’s hips jolting as thick strings of fluid drip wetly from the head of his cock in pendulous motions, kept on the edge as he is from the skill of the dragon above him. he cries out for relief and sephiroth is adjusting himself again, staring down at where his dick penetrates the body of his long-time foe with an avaricious gaze, enjoying the sight in spite of himself and perhaps it’s cloud’s hitching moans with that sight that has sephiroth gasping suddenly, hips pounding into cloud’s body ( he can take it, he’s strong, he won’t break like others would ) until suddenly, he’s flooding cloud with that heavy wet warmth which’ll sit low in the blonde’s belly for a long time, head thrown back as a guttural moan erupts from between his lips; he barely feels cloud shuddering through his own orgasm and his fingers clutch tight to leave bruise marks behind as a reminder this was no hallucinatory fantasy. this was, had been, real.


	8. Chapter 8

    he grinds deep, pushing with a hard thrust of strong hips into the depths of the tightness which swallows up his cock; he hadn’t expected gladio to be so tight for him but it is a tightness which welcomes him and he is all too willing to to continue pushing forward until his cock bottoms out in the depths of that tight body. long fingers grip at the dark hair, pulling back the head of the royal shield and sephiroth lets out a groan as he hears gladio’s gasping and moaning with every thrust that rocks his body forward, watching strong fingers grasping at the bedding that they didn’t even get between before they started this. beneath the powerful stomach, sephiroth can feel more than see the swollen dick of the shield bobbing with every thrust, sending flicks and smears of precum to slap up over that chest and drip along the blankets strewn about below them, hips rolling and moving with ease into the snug channel until he finds the spot that makes the younger man’s back arch and his cock is pressing deep as it can into the warmth which has the general shuddering out a gasp. he continues rutting into the shield, knowing that he’s not going to stop, not any time soon, not until they are both sticky sweaty messes and the pale head comes down to bite onto a shoulder which seems to be enough to suddenly send gladio over the edge, thick pulses of hot cum splurting out to mess the sheets with his own spend.


End file.
